Forever
by DarkKnights
Summary: Just an everlasting brotherhood between two of the greatest defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rated K for nothing Mature. Sit back & Enjoy the One-Shot!


_**Hello fellow friends of ! In this one-shot, we will see two famous brothers, Mario & Luigi & we will discuss on how they were meant for each other. Anyway, this story is rated K, as such, there will be no violence, no swear, no blood, no frightening images & no mature content, just a simple one-shot about these two brothers. Anyway, enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Night shone in like a darkness. Everything was either shaded blue or it was covered in a black blanket. However, a white, shining circle projected out from space, & hit the Earth's surface with a shimmering light. It was the Moon. In the towns & local population, everybody were asleep, save for some who dwell at the darkest corners of the night, including the Dry Bones. Then suddenly, the sky began to grow a bit lighter. The Moon then was slowly drifting away to the edge. In a matter of hours, the black sky became dark-blue & eventually normal blue. As the Moon finally faded away from the space as it drifted to the east, the sky finally turned sky-blue, white clouds rising from nowhere, with happy expressions. A bright, yellow circle then floated out from the depths of the space & it's flaming surface then shone out massive rays of light, that hit every direction it faced. It was the Sun, the star everything needs to survive. At a distance, at a foothill that overlooked Toad Town, the rays of the sun directly clashed into a small house shaped like a mushroom with a red top, with a giant "M" marked above the door. In the bedroom, the rays passed through the window & hit a two beds, one marked "M" & one marked "L". A plumber wearing red & white striped pajamas a red & white shirt & with a large nose & a mustache sleeping on the "M" bed slowly rose up, mouth wide open, eyes closed & arms widely stretched, loudly yawning before opening up his blue eyes. The man then took a look at a mushroom shaped alarm clock which then read 07.00. Suddenly, the clock rang a loud alarm. A man in the "L" bed then lifted up his body, also yawning out loud as he then slowly stood up, opening up his eyes. This man wore clothing similar to the other, except he wears green & white striped, & had a different set of mustache.

"Hey Luigi, let's prepare ourselves", one of the men asked as he started to move closer to the door. The other, named Luigi answered in a lazy voice "Alright, Mario! Since you are the older brother, you are always free to go". In the bathroom, Mario was washing up his face with soap & then cleaning up his teeth using his toothbrush. As he exited the bathroom, Mario was now feeling more fresh & active & then entered the bedroom again. "My turn!", Luigi exclaimed as he ran into the bathroom, washing up his face with soap & then brushing his teeth with his toothbrush. As Luigi left to head to the bedroom to change his clothes, Mario emerged from the door, wearing his traditional outfit: Red shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes & his most famous attribute, his red cap, with an "M" marked at it. "Hurry up Luigi, are you goig to have breakfast?", Mario asked. "Don't worry brother, as soon as I change, I will surely come for breakfast", Luigi answered as he entered the room, with Mario exiting at the same time. Luigi closed the door, whereas Mario headed out to make himself some cereal & milk.

As Mario finally finished up preparing for his & Luigi's breakfast, Luigi emerged from the bedroom door, wearing a green shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves & a green cap with an "L" marking at the center. "Okay brother, time to eat!", Luigi exclaimed as he then sat with Mario. "Alright bro, you're the best", Mario answered as he then grabbed his cereal & milk, with Luigi grabbing his. Mario was eating with a red bowl & red & white glass, both with an "M" marking. Luigi's bowl was green & his glass was green & white, with both having the "L" marking. However, both had the exact same spoon. Mario & Luigi were both eating their breakfast moderately & after about fifteen minutes, they finally had their fill, & both brothers were satisfied with their meal. "Wow, that was really good. No one beats breakfast food other than you Mario! You're the best", said Luigi. "Well then brother, it's time to head out. We've got a walk to do", Mario replied back.

Soon enough, Mario opened the front door & set foot on the pathway, as the fresh wind swirled, birds flying gracefully & the leaves rustling among the trees. Mario felt that this was the perfect weather. "Luigi! Hurry up already!", Mario called. Suddenly, Luigi emerged from the door & closed it before facing towards his brother. "Yep, i'm here", Luigi answered. Mario then patted him on the shoulder before saying "Of all the people iv'e met, you're the only one I cannot truly live without. I wouldn't have been here if is wasn't for you", said Mario as he lowered his head down, facing the ground. Luigi felt a bit depressed, but then decided to cheer him up when he said "Look, I wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for you too. Trust me on this bro, please", Luigi replied. Suddenly, Mario then, in a flash hugged his brother tight. "Oh Luigi. I am so glad that you feel the same as me. Thank you so much for it", Mario smiled as he let go of Luigi. "Thank you Mario. Truly, thank you. I really admire it", Luigi answered back with a real, genuine smile. "Are you not going to be scared of ghosts anymore?" Mario replied with a slight chuckle. Luigi laughed, but then said "Deal! Thanks to you, now I have finally overcome my fear of ghosts". Mario then made off his final speech "No matter what will happen, We will be there. I will love, help & protect you, forever". Luigi felt a tear flow down his right eye, but then wiped it & then decided to answer back "Me too. I will do anything for you. Our brotherhood will last forever. I mean it!" Luigi exclaimed with love & joy. Both brothers then smiled at each other & then walked off to Toad Town, with the sun shining at the distance.

* * *

**Well, here is another Mario One-Shot iv'e made. I made this so that I can encourage people who have brothers to get along better & love each other so much that it would be inseparable, as with the case of Mario & Luigi here. Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story if you have time, Anyway, thank you to anybody that has read this & I look forward to making more O.C's :)!**


End file.
